


asleep in golden rays of light

by Mistofstars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Silly Sam, asleep, human!Cas, it's just creepy!, set after in season 8, verymuchinlove-Destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistofstars/pseuds/Mistofstars





	asleep in golden rays of light

Author: Mistofstars

Pairing: Dean Winchester/Castiel

Warnings: fluffy, sappy, romance, human!Cas, silly

Author's notes: I read a sad and creepy fic today and I stopped it because I found the idea of Cas and Dean's relationship breaking horrible, so I needed to write myself some sweet romantic stupid stuff. Here it is haha.

Disclaimer: Dean and Sam Winchester and Castiel belong to the writers and creators of Supernatural, they are not mine (sadly sadly), and all of this is made up – no money is being made with this.

**-Xxx- asleep in golden rays of light -xxX-**

It was plainly beautiful and caused a tearing ache in Dean's chest, forced it to crumble, yet a soft smile came to his lips. They were on a hunt, and forced to stay in a motel over night, not in their bunker for a change, and thus Dean had the rare chance to see golden sunlight fall on Castiel's sleeping body the next morning. It painted him and highlighted the fine features of his face, the face that once belonged to a man called Jimmy Novak. _That_ seemed like ages ago, half an eternity had passed in between, and now there was no angel claiming Jimmy's body as his vessel, nor was he still among them, neither was there a supernatural force dwelling in the flesh. It was just _Cas_ , not Castiel, just _Dean's human, gorgeous Cas._

For month he had finally been completely cut off from Heaven, and so his total fall had come, and step by step he had become human. Needless to say the Winchester's had kind of adopted him, and he had stayed and hunted with them ever since. After all, he was part of the family. It hadn't taken long, a few weeks tops – filled with brief touches and shy glances and bold smiles – and then there was no possibility to deny it any longer. He and Dean had become a couple, an insanely – embarrassingly _insanely_ – couple in love. Dean couldn't help it, he thought, when his look trailed over the fine shadow Castiel's lashes created; when his eyes wandered to his soft, pale pink lips, when they darted over those lovely cheekbones or the ruffled dark hair he wanted to run his fingers through; Castiel was all he had longed for in the last years, all he had dreamt of and hoped for, and now he finally could call him his own.

There was peace in the motel room, and Dean wanted nothing else but sit on the edge of the bed next to Cas, and lay eyes on him, while the sunlight danced over his body, the light playing with his skin. The opportunities to watch him asleep were seldom, because Cas was an early bird, as if he was thirsty for action, still not accustomed to spend hours with sleep, of doing practically nothing but letting his body rest.

Dean ultimately observed Cas' slightly parted lips, thinking about the tender and rough kisses they had shared, about the secrets and confessions those lips had whispered to him at night, the brilliant way they felt against his skin, moving over his body, wrecking and constructing simultaneously. When he was absolutely silent he could hear the soft breaths Cas ex- and inhaled. It was a lulling melody, making Dean tired. He was tempted to crawl under the sheets again to draw Cas in a bone-breaking tight embrace, but they wanted to leave soon, and he was already showered and dressed.

As if awoken by those musings, the fallen angel gave a slight wince and screwed up his eyes tighter. His dark hoarse voice resounded, bringing a smirk to Dean's mouth.

„You're not watching me _again_ , are you? Someone once told me _it's just creepy_ ", he deadpanned, sneaking a peek at Dean sitting next to him, a tender expression in his eyes. Soon Cas closed his eyes again, trying to wake up and to get used to the brightness of the new day. Dean let his fingers run lovingly through Cas' sun-warmed hair, stroking the strands slowly. A sigh escaped Cas' mouth, sounding like need and affection, making Dean's heart rumble. He observed Cas' pale skin, luminous with bright yellow sunlight, it seemed he still was a being made of light, and when Dean let his fingers glide over Castiel's stubbly enlightened cheek he thought he was able to touch and _feel_ the light of him. Where it had been.

„Can't help it", Dean murmured, a bit absentmindedly, „You look...", he bit his lower lip, preventing himself from saying something stupid like _beautiful_ or _angelic_ , because Cas would just think he was joking, though he would have truly meant it from the bottom of his heart.

„In sunlight, you look a lot like the angel you used to be", he said instead. Cas slightly winced at that, but his hand traveled up to Dean's, taking his lover's fingers from his cheek, and he let his fingers slide in between the empty spaces, holding his warm hand. With closed lids he smiled, and blindly he brought Dean's back of the hand to his lips, giving it a light kiss.

„You never saw my true form", he reminded Dean teasingly, mumbling against his hand, leaving wet traces when his mouth formed words against Dean's skin. It stirred something in Dean, making him short of breath, making him _yearn_ for that sweet, clever mouth, and he wanted to snatch a kiss from Cas.

„You know what I mean", he rasped, and when Cas opened his eyes finally, Dean saw they were dark with want, his pupils black and widened. Before long, he leaned down and placed his hands around Castiel's warm, illuminated cheeks, and they kissed thoroughly and vehemently, a sudden passion flaming within them both. Cas tasted of sleep and warmth, and soothing nearness – he smelt of soap and Dean's sweat, left from the night before. When Dean let his hand roam over Cas' bare upper chest, his skin felt smooth and cozy, and Dean felt an irresistible urge to get back into bed again and feel his way into this skin, into this lovely body and mind and heart he loved to think of as home, a refuge from everything.

„Oh god, stab out my eyes!", they suddenly heard Sam yelp, and Cas chuckled against Dean's mouth, keeping him close for just one more second. They broke the kiss, and Cas' smile was so cheeky and provoking, that Dean couldn't help but lean down for another kiss, ignoring Sam's cry of pain. Happiness gleamed lucidly in Dean's green eyes when he broke away from Cas and looked down at him. He padded his cheek gently, when Sam complained „I thought we wanted to leave in a few minutes!". Dean turned around to Sam.

„And we will. Why don't you find someplace where we can have breakfast? I'll be right there."

Sam rolled his eyes and grinned at the couple.

„Hurry up", was all he said, then he shut the door and walked away, leaving the lovebirds alone.

Dean took a moment to observe Cas looking at him, and at last a faint smile flashed over Cas' lips and he blushed and looked down, averting Dean's prying eyes.

„What is it?", Cas asked grumpily. „Why are you looking at me like that?"

Dean bend down and kissed Cas' forehead tenderly, feeling his lover's eyes close, relishing Dean's fondness.

„Because you're beautiful", Dean said, feeling his heart throb and shake against his rib violently. _I really said that!_ , he thought stunned, but once the words were out he felt confident again. Cas _was_ beautiful after all, and he meant what he had said. There was a moment of silence, and Dean refused to let go of Cas, his lips still clinging to Cas' forehead.

„You're stupid", Cas finally concluded, making Dean laugh. He wrapped his arms around Cas and pressed him against his chest, the way he had wanted to since he had woken up this morning, and he loved the appreciative hum Cas made when he almost squeezed him.

„Maybe", Dean answered, but his smile was so broad, and he was so happy, that he really didn't give a damn.

He just hoped there would come more chances to watch Cas in his sleep, whether it was creepy or not, because now he understood why the angel had done it in his stead all those times before.

**THE END**

creepy or cute, I don't know, I think it's cute watching somebody in his or her sleep haha...


End file.
